


警医之下15

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 32





	警医之下15

警医之下15

陆绎给袁今夏装修的房间，虽然很直男。但是，整栋房子的装修偏冷淡风，而且，很注重享受。

好比，浴室里的浴缸，进口货，各种功能齐全，舒适又松弛，也特别适合……做爱。

花洒的水声不断，水流打在两个人身上，滚落进下水道。

陆绎扑在袁今夏的胸口，深深嗅了一口，两只手圈着她的腰，在白嫩肌肤上滑动，留下一路红痕。

袁今夏的一只腿挂在陆绎的臂弯，一只腿垫脚站着，下体进进出出的是陆绎的巨物。

喷出的淫水混着水流，袁今夏的嗓子疼得厉害，不知做了几回，明明不想要，身子却控制不住地分泌着粘液。

“啊啊～嗯～好胀……陆绎、陆……啊啊啊……不、要、要了……”

小腹里灌着陆绎的白浊，微微隆起一点，这狗男人，今天是疯掉了，袁今夏软声求他。

“还要？”陆绎曲解她的意思，干脆把她架在胳膊上，困在墙壁之间，猛烈地撞着敏感处。

袁今夏的喘息越来越大，下腹坠胀又带着酥麻的电流，战栗尖叫着到了巅峰。

到底心疼，陆绎退了出来，带出一波沛水，女人在他怀里抖抖索索，下体咕咕冒着白浊。

把人放在自己身上，陆绎一寸一寸吻袁今夏的脸，开始还是柔和的舔弄，后来又带了情欲，撬开薄唇，吃了个香甜，吮吸得袁今夏舌根发麻。

抚弄揉捏着满是指痕的玉团儿，陆绎色气满满地舔着袁今夏的脖子。“别担心，待会儿，肚子里的东西，都给你弄出来……我算过，今天你是安全期。”

妥妥渣男语录。

到底还没有舒缓，陆绎就着这个姿势，又撞了进去。

袁今夏难耐地呻吟，红肿的花唇吞下整根，又恋恋不舍地吐出来，娇弱的花珠捏在陆绎手里，欲生欲死的快感一波一波。

面色潮红的女人，好似饱受凌虐的娇花，偏偏艳丽得让陆绎挪不开眼，胯下动作急又密。

女人雪白的肌肤在男人身上震颤发抖，水下滑腻，陆绎偶尔捉不住她，硬铮铮的东西被挤了出来。

啧，狗男人不满意。

抱着袁今夏直接坐在自己身上，两个人叠在一起，一手稳着她的腰，一手四处游走，上上下下颠得凶猛。

袁今夏难耐地仰着脖子，哼哼唧唧地搂着他，满目水雾氤氲。求饶是没用了，干干脆脆享受起来。

陆绎感受到她情绪的变化，很是喜欢，交换了一个深吻。“怎么样？男朋友的肉体满意吗？喂得饱你吗？”

袁今夏咬着下唇，微微睁眼，胸前的两团晃得厉害，下体叽里咕噜又泄了。

颤抖痉挛中，袁今夏不由地紧缩着花道，张口含住了陆绎的喉结，有模有样学他，舔弄着，小手探进两个人的交合处，漫无目的地揉一揉。

“艹！”陆绎飚了脏话，本就到了临界点，这会儿直接到了。

袁今夏没好到哪去，没了力气，靠在他怀里，由他把玩。

陆绎这会儿，还想再做两次，可惜，袁今夏的体力实在跟不上，只能伸出手指，抠挖着蜜道，履行承诺，把东西弄出来。

“你、你别看！”

女人的腿大开，男人跪在她两腿间，低头瞧着最隐秘的花唇。

“不看仔细，怎么知道……有没有都出来？”男人回得义正言辞。

软粉粉的肉穴，开开合合，蠕动纠缠着陆绎的手指，偏偏哆嗦得很，时不时吐出一口。

袁今夏折着腿想踢开他，却被陆绎捉住，色情地舔噬了下她的脚趾，然后拖着袁今夏近了点，白花花的一条腿就这么搁在陆绎肩上。

陆绎不看肉穴了，直勾勾看着袁今夏的表情，观察她的反应，手下扣弄动作不停，白浊渐少，黏腻湿滑的淫液反而多了。

这姿势太考验柔韧度，袁今夏嘤咛着，细瘦的腰身折出弧度，无力地咬住陆绎的手臂。

“我、我要～嗯～到了……”

陆绎嘴角勾着愉悦的笑，“也不是第一次喷在我手上。”

袁今夏闭眼，羞恼地装死。


End file.
